


Fic Bites - Bleach

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Aristocrats, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark Angel, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Bleach





	1. Byakuya/Renji – Spy

When Renji finally made his way through the door of the safehouse, Byakuya grabbed him, immediately tugging at his shirt, a cool palm pressing over his sweaty skin to check him over for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he said, grin quirking at his lips and fighting Byakuya’s hold on his shirt to pull it back down, adding, “I promise.”

“You’re late,” he said, glaring at him, lips thin, but he finally let go of his clothes, and Renji took a moment to check for any obvious injuries on Byakuya as they walked further into the room.

He grabbed his arm, smiling even as Byakuya continued to glare at him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into his skin, and he wasn’t forgiven, not just yet, but Byakuya relaxed against him and stepped closer until they were pressed together.


	2. Byakuya/Renji/Ichigo – High Fantasy

It was a testament to elven stealth—or maybe just his trust in these two—that Byakuya didn’t wake until they were wrapping their arms around him. Byakuya blinked awake and saw red hair and a tattooed shoulder, which meant Ichigo must be the one behind him, and murmured, “How did you get in?”

“Through the window,” Renji answered immediately, not sounding at all pleased as Ichigo mumbled into his back, “and we’re going to have a talk tomorrow about how disturbingly easy it was to break into the crown prince’s room.” Byakuya wanted to ask—they were both rarely so openly worried without cause—but he was exhausted, and they were both very warm, and he hadn’t seen them since the last diplomatic visit to the humans from the elves.

He could interrogate them in the morning.


	3. Shunsui/Ukitake – Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> superhero name and power courtesy of nonesane! :D

Shunsui had gotten used to villains appearing in his day to day life—which he realized was a ridiculous thing for a college professor to be used to—and while he could defend himself well enough, supervillains were a little beyond him.

“Thank you, handsome,” he murmured, standing with an easy smile on his face and moving away from the Espada embedded in the wall and unconscious from the force of the blast, patting the dust off his suit.

“I am deeply sorry about this,” he said, a cool hand coming up to brush against a spot on his forehead that would likely bloom into an impressive bruise, and Shunsui leaned into the soothing touch. “They’re targeting you because of me,” he continued, with a guilty frown, only relaxing minutely when Shunsui held his hand.

“It’s a little irritating, but since I get rescued by a gorgeous man in the end I’d say it evens out,” he added playfully, delighted at the fond smile curling The Blizzard’s mouth.


	4. Shunsui/Ukitake/Coyote – Angels, Demons

“I admit I’m not entirely sure which is which,” Ukitake said, hoping he didn’t just offend an angel. To his relief, Shunsui smiled and playfully raised his hand while Starrk snorted and commandeered Ukitake’s bed for a light nap.

“I’m the angel, although I’m sure you could talk me into a career change,” with a grin. Ukitake knew he was blushing, he just knew it from the way Shunsui smirked wider and said slyly, “Starrk is the demon, and if you ask nicely enough he might even show you his tail.”

Ukitake slumped onto the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands, cheeks aflame, and tried not to feel fond at the sound of a deep chuckle and legs shifting to press against his back.


	5. Ichigo/Chad – Soulmates

Ichigo sleepily traced the shield on Chad’s sternum, letting his deep, even breaths soothe him towards sleep. He could feel the soft waves of affection coming from him, even asleep, and curled up against him tighter.

He felt him wake just before he heard a rumbled, “are you okay?” and felt his hand come to rest over the matching shield on his back, concern joining love now over their bond.

He shivered at the warm touch and nodded, not wanting to break the peaceful bubble around them by speaking, and sent back as much comfort as he could. Chad smiled, soft and sweet, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smile widening just slightly as he no doubt felt how pleased Ichigo was.


	6. Shuuhei/Yumichika – Royalty x Royalty

Shuuhei was the crown prince and had been trained to keep his composure in any situation, so it stands to reason that the beautiful prince across the room winking at him shouldn’t already have heat traveling across his cheeks. Prince Yumichika made his way over to Shuuhei, the feathers around his eye colorful and attention grabbing, a stark contrast to his smooth skin and dark hair.

“Good evening, Your Highness” he said, a roguish grin on his face and holding eye contact as he gave the quick, customary bow.

Shuuhei bowed in return and nodded, murmuring a thankfully steady “Good evening,” in response.

“I actually had ulterior motives for coming to speak with you,” he said, and held out a hand at Shuuhei’s questioning look, finishing, “to ask for a dance,” smiling when, after a moment’s hesitation, Shuuhei took it.


	7. Kensei/Shuuhei – Dracula

“Isn’t it a little morbid to feed someone so you can eat them?” Shuuhei asked when Kensei shoved a rather colorful looking dish of food at him.

“I’m feeding you because I can smell from here that you’re anemic,” he shot back with a scowl, adding, “You could at least try and get some sleep regularly.”

“How do you know I don’t?” he asked, chewing thoughtfully on his food, pleasantly surprised at how good it was.

Quicker than he could see, Kensei was around the table and brushing a thumb under his eyes with a pointed look, murmuring something about bags under his eyes that Shuuhei could only just barely make out over the blood rushing in his ears.


	8. Urahara/Yoruichi/Grimmjow – Aristocrat/Ballroom

“You know he’s only acting like a proper bodyguard right now because it scares the other nobles,” Urahara murmured to Yoruichi, and she smiled at him over the rim of her glass, wedding ring glinting in the light, both of them turning back to stare at Grimmjow standing at a pillar between them and the exit.

“He does cut a nice figure in that suit though,” she said, clinking her glass against his as she said “Good job talking him into it.”

“I’ll leave it to you to talk him out of it again,” he replied. At that moment Grimmjow turned to look at them both, rolling his eyes after a moment as if he knew what they were talking about.

Yoruichi nodded and took Urahara’s glass, setting at the table and bringing his hand up to her waist, explaining “We should dance then; you know he likes seeing us together.”


	9. Byakuya/Renji - Soulmate AU

“I think you’re obsessed with my hair,” Renji muttered into his collarbone and kissed Byakuya’s neck where he had buried his face. Byakuya continued running his fingers through Renji’s hair in lazy strokes.

“It was the first color I saw.” He bent down to kiss Renji’s forehead. “I realized I loved you, and suddenly I saw red everywhere.”


	10. Byakuya/Renji/Ichigo - Huddling for Warmth

“Heater’s busted,” Renji mumbled, when Byakuya walked in the room, stripping off his tie and jacket. Byakuya nodded and crawled into bed with them, pressing up to Ichigo’s back with a satisfied sigh. Ichigo unwrapped an arm from Renji and tangled their fingers together between him and Renji, and Renji lifted an arm from Ichigo so his hand was resting on Byakuya’s waist.

“How was class?” Byakuya asked sleepily. Twin groans replied, and Byakuya found himself smiling into the back of Ichigo’s neck.


	11. Shunsui/Ukitake - Mutually “unrequited”

“I would love to,” Ukitake said, tucking his hair behind his ear with a smile. Shunsui lost his train of thought for a moment, like he always did when Ukitake smiled.

“I’ll ask if Unohana also wants to come,” he offered before he forgot completely. He could barely stop himself from spilling his feelings for Ukitake all over the floor surrounded by a crowd; he wouldn’t make it through something so date-like. Ukitake’s smiled dimmed for a moment, but almost immediately it was back to normal and he was nodding in agreement.


	12. Shunsui/Ukitake/Coyote - Mythical Creatures

The coyote at the door shifted into a human and stumbled into leaning on the door frame, bruised with hazy eyes.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Starrk said, voice hoarse, teeth chattering. Shunsui flicked off his kimono and wrapped it around his trembling shoulders, curling an arm around his waist to lead him inside.

“Jūshirō!” he called, not commenting when Starrk pressed closer to him, chasing the heat radiating off his body in comforting waves. Ukitake peeked his head around the corner and rushed over the moment he saw him, gentle hands already checking over his wounds.


	13. Ichigo/Chad - Superhero

Chad flew towards him almost the minute he jumped, arms out to scoop Ichigo up and carry them away from the explosion. Ichigo grinned at him as the warehouse went up in flames behind them.

“Please stop jumping off roofs,” Chad murmured.

“I heal,” Ichigo said with a blasé shrug. “Besides, you always catch me.”


	14. Shuuhei/Yumichika - Fae

“Who did this to you?” Yumichika hissed, his hand already glowing with healing magic and his eyes glowing with rage. Shuuhei leaned into the touch and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

“I took care of it,” he murmured, already falling asleep as the wound stitched closed and his adrenaline faded.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Shuuhei pulled his hand down and kissed his fingers, three red lines running down his face, and murmured, “I took care of it.”


	15. Kensei/Shuuhei - Royal AU

Kensei threw his circlet on the table on the way past, and before Shuuhei could be truly scandalized over the nonchalant treatment Kensei pulled him close and kissed him, arms snug around his waist. Shuuhei rested his arms over Kensei’s shoulders and melted into him, his own circlet bumping Kensei’s forehead.

“Finally, I get you to myself,” he groaned against Shuuhei’s lips, kissing him again, deeper, his hands digging and pulling him even closer, devouring Shuuhei’s moans. Shuuhei pulled back and removed his circlet with a little more care, setting it on the same table before he settled in Kensei’s arms again.

“I think I distract you too much,” he said, almost to himself, and Kensei shook his head and kissed him again, resolving to explain later how welcome a distraction he was.


	16. Urahara/Yoruichi/Grimmjow - Dark Angel

“It’s not a big deal,” he said with a careless wave of his hand. Urahara’s smiling face turned abruptly serious as he held eye contact with Grimmjow.

“I will,” he stressed, “I will find a way to take that barcode off you.”

Grimmjow looked away, but Yoruichi was there, glimpses of the flash drive flashing through her fingers as she said, “We already have some information to get us started.” Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck for something to do with his hands, right over where his barcode was etched into his neck.


End file.
